Build Bridges, Not Walls
by BluerSkiedHorizons
Summary: Just a Voltron fic with crime, homelessness, death running away violence and KIDGE! There's really not too much romance though!
1. Katie

**Hi, I guess this is my story, umm I hope you like it and all that and please if someone reads this tell me all my mistakes cause I suck at proofreading. Thanks for reading if you do!**

Katie was always a little different, she never flirted with the boys or gossiped like the other girls and she was always quiet and studious, hiding in the back of the classroom messing around with her phone. School was too easy, day in day out she already knew most of this crap. The only thing she looked forward too at school was going home, she would get home see her brother Matt and her parents, her dad usually working on whatever cat he was tricking out with Matt and her mother working in the living room talking with them through a video chat. Everything changed too fast. One night Matt and her father were going out to a small town called Kerberos to gather parts for the newest car they were working on when they got shoved into a dark alley and got a bullet in the skull of their struggles. The muggers took everything, and left them in a back alley to waste away. The day when she heard the news something in Katie snapped. She didn't show up at school and never told her mom, she poured all her attention into hacking, hoping she'll be able to catch who the muggers were. She trained with a small dagger, working on how she would slowly kill them, so she could show them all the pain she felt when they took almost everything from her. She became a new person, cold and uncaring she didn't care about school and would skip class to steal money from peoples lockers. She spent the whole year like this, amassing money, learning new ways to kill, becoming hard and untrusting. She never spoke to her mom, and when she did it was short one syllable answers. Then her life took another turn for worse, her mom killed herself right in front of Katie. Even though she never talked to her mom she suddenly remember every single bit of love and care her mother gave to her and all the emotion came flooding back. She slowly sobbed over the body. She continued for about 30 minutes until she had no more tears to shed. Then she started packing anything with sellable value and any money around the house as well as the banking documents, credit cards, and her laptop and phone and left without anymore words.

The next day she went to the bank and several pawn stores and put all the money in an account.

The only things she bought with all the newfound money was a tent, water, sleeping bag, and food then set out to find someplace with a roof to stay under.

After what seemed like ages of walking Katie sat down under a bridge on the outskirts of town in her tent as it started to rain. She was working on her hacking skills when it started raining and she silently cursed the weatherman for saying it would be a clear night, then started turning in for bed. Later while she was sleeping a shadow creeped around outside her tent and slowly moved towards the entrance. The silhouette simultaneously pulled out a knife and opened the tent. He clamped a hand to her mouth, placed the knife to her throat and asked "what are you doing here?"

He slowly moved around so she could see him, all without taking the knife away from her neck and slowly started removing his hand, making sure she wouldn't start screaming. What she saw was a plain man around 17 or 18 with a long black mullet, pale white and deep purpley blue eyes. Katie then secretly started grabbing her knife while slowly replying "None of your business loser, what are you doing sneaking into young girls tents at night, people are gonna think you're some kind of perv." she paused "You're not a perv right?"

He looked at her with pure annoyance on his face while snipping, "I'm not a perv you little bitch! Also you can stop drawing that knife I guarantee my knife will be through your throat before you can even think about pulling it all the way out."

She froze and dropped the knife back in her pocket, "Now I'm gonna ask you again, why are you here?"

"I'm just trying to relax, can't a girl go camping every once in a while?" She snapped.

He sneered "Ok, I know you're not camping cause if you were it'd be in some forest or pretty lake or some other place fit for a girl like you, not under a bridge in the outside of some hick town but I figure you won't tell me anymore so let's just pretend I believe you."

"At least you're not a total idiot" she scoffed, "So what's your name mullet?"

"None of your business ginger, just stay away from this bridge ok, it's my turf."

"Ginger!" she yelled then as if she put on a mask of calm she said, "Wow, turf, what is this animal planet, I ain't moving until I'm dead so learn to deal or pack your ass up and get out."

By now mullet had sat down across from her and let his guard down enough that he didn't even notice when Katie pulled her knife and aimed it right at his creamy white neck. "Actually you know what, leave now or I'll rip your throat to shreds and haul your dead ass into the river myself!"

"You really think you can do that sweetheart? And in a flash his own rusty knife was at her throat. "It seems we're at an impasse so let's just call it this, you can stay on the other side of the river and never talk to me again or we can both go to hell together, how's that sound?"

She made a face at the man and slowly lowered her knife while replying with "Fine, but don't expect me to loan you a cup of sugar or any of that crap."

He grinned and dropped his knife too, "I don't want to be a pain but get the hell off my side"

She grumbled and started packing her things, only turning her back once he left her tent.


	2. Keith

Come on sweetie, time to go visit your new house!" This has been his third new foster home in a month. Keith couldn't help being the problem child, he just was like that. Every new home thought they could fix that part of me and every new home gave up once they realized how hard it would be, once they realized they couldn't fix him with just a new school or tutor or sibling they gave up. Turned him over to the next one. One day, when he was 14 he was sick of it, he used to steal money all the time from his old homes, so he grabbed his stash, this homes meager savings, and all his belongings then left.

Now Keith is 18, still surviving by stealing and living in a small red tent, the only real belongings he didn't steal were his bike and his clothes so usually that's what he took from place to place, but once he turned 18 he figured it's time to settle down and he found this bridge on the outskirts of some small town. He made a name for himself and helped assure no one would try to stay in his spot, not after the last people who tried, needless to say the river ran red for a week.

Keith had just gotten back from "borrowing" some new things for his house when he saw a small green tent under his bridge. Rage flooded him from head to toe, "Why don't people just leave my stuff alone!" He said out loud. He parked his bike and started storming towards the tent, knife in his hand and a crazy expression on his face. Slowly he neared the tent, being careful to send all the right shadows to look bigger and slowly build the fear, that is if they were even awake, there wasn't any light inside. He quickly opened the door and put his knife to their throat and clamped his hand over her mouth. He knew exactly what he would say to this trespasser, then he would kill them right in their tent and throw it all in the river far away from his bridge. He slowly moved around in from to her and moved the knife closer to her neck he really looked at her then, her pale butterscotch skin, her gingery brown hair in a long ponytail and her beautiful amber eyes, magnified by her large round almost laughed out loud at her pitiful attempt to slide her knife from her pocket hoping it would go unnoticed. He couldn't help it, she looked kind of cute all scared like that but he would never admit it to himself. He asked her what she was doing and she had a series of snarky replies, somehow making her seem more attractive. Then she pulled a fast one with "You're not a perv are you?"

What was with that? Did he look like a perv?! He couldn't hold it in "I'm not a perv you bitch!" He yelled back, he decided to make her even more scared before he killed her and dumped her in the river. "You can stop drawing that knife, I guarantee my knife will be through your throat before you can even think about pulling that all the way out."

She froze and had that cute little scared expression he's seen people make, "Now I'm gonna ask you again, why are you here"

It was an obvious lie what she said, something about camping, honey newsflash, no one camps under a bridge in a shady area especially not a 16 or so year old girl. "Ok, I know you're not camping cause if you were it'd be in some forest or pretty lake or some other place fit for a girl like you, not under a bridge in the outside of some hick town but I figure you won't tell me anymore so let's just pretend I believe you." He told her.

He was stupid and started letting down his guard, thinking she was too scared to think straight. He started talking about how this was his zone and she should leave then she refused like he thought she would. Then to his surprise she pulled her knife and in a flash had it at his throat and pulled a new tone he hadn't heard her speak in and said "Actually you know what, leave now or I'll rip your throat to shreds and haul your dead ass into the river myself!"

He wasn't even scared for a second while he pulled his knife quickly and held it against her throat too. This girl intrigued him, he wanted to know why she was out here or at least that's what he told himself. He slowly drawled out his answer "It seems we're at an impasse so let's just call it this, you can stay on the other side of the river and never talk to me again or we can both go to hell together, how's that sound?"

Her reply was better than expected, she'd do it. He secretly was happy even, that she would stay. He could finally have it back to normal, even if her ugly ass tent was across the river. Slowly he left and he noticed she never really turned her back, good, he wanted her to become scared of him, his feelings might leave him alone if she hated him.


	3. Lance

**Warning, if mentions of depression and cutting make you uncomfortable or are triggers for you please don't read on, I understand, don't worry and most of the other chapters won't have things like that if I can help it, I just believe that this is the best way to show Lance's story and there will be a recap at the end so you don't miss anything. Also I've personally never cut so if some things I said are unrealistic message me or review, I'm really not good at this and I need help.**

Lance looked at the blurring image in the mirror, the tears slowly dripping down his face as he dragged the razor against his forearm. The pain slowly bringing himself to what he thought was reality. He slowly tried to push away the thought flooding him but that little voice kept shoving them at him and whispering those horrible things in his ears. He felt as if the thoughts were trying to float him away and the pain was like chains feathering himself to the ground. He felt as though he could see and hear the kids laughing at him when they saw the scars. The memory surfacing and hurting him. They mocked him for not being tough like the other boys, not hiding his emotions and sticking it out. They didn't even know how many more emotions he had been hiding. He looked over himself and saw every imperfection the too darkness of his skin, the hair that never looked right, the muscles that never appeared, the flab of that little bit of stubborn fat, the scars along his arms and upper legs. The blood running down into the sink. The tears staining his face and making himself look blotchy and even worse, the thoughts swarming like butterflies covering him and smothering him, the friends he didn't have, the parents who he thought didn't care, he didn't even deserve the release the pain brought him. The thoughts crashed over him, prompting him to cut harder and deeper, more release comes with death, just do it. He grabbed a hairbrush and chucked it at the mirror and slumped down to cry. His mom yelled up and asked him what happened and he put on his mask he had carefully constructed over his whole life. He yelled back he was fine and had just dropped something. He slowly shoved the thoughts aside and basically shoved it in a drawer to come back later. He wrapped his arms and covered them with his sleeves. He applied the cosmetics to hide the blotches and started itching his eyes to look like he was just itching them. He had practiced this routine for so long it was natural, like a mask snapping into place. He slowly descended down the stairs to where his parents were sitting with his siblings. His mother asked again if he was ok, ever the loving mother. His father sat at the head of the table, his face stern but caring. From the outside they looked like a perfect family but no one knows of Lances depression, of the intrusive thoughts that plague him day and night. The thoughts screamed at him that his family wouldn't care if he died, they would forget about him in a few days. His face still unreadable but inside there was a war going on and the bad guys were winning. His mother and father tried to get him to show a little happiness but he knew if he started faking more complex emotions the mask would crack and crumble. Lance finished quickly and escaped to his room. The mask leaving his face and the tears coming out. The thoughts prompting him to leave and never come back. He was so tired of those thoughts, so tired of fighting, he finally succumbed to those horrible thoughts and packed a bag, full of blades, a gun and bandages, almost no essentials besides some clothes. He left that night out the window and just started running. He ran until he found a secluded area and pulled out those blades he had hoped he wouldn't use. He pulled up his sleeves and removed the bandages then slowly moved the blades back and forth, up and down. All over the underside of his forearm until the thoughts calmed down a little more. That night he fell asleep in that back alley with tears drying on his face.

He continued the routine from hell, cutting, wrapping, sleeping, and eating if he could find food. He slowly descended into a dark hole he couldn't climb out of, losing more blood than he could make in a day. His heart couldn't keep up and most days he could barely move. Then one day he just collapsed, the only thought going through his head was one of gratitude for the death he was sure was coming.

Then he woke up. Instantly his senses flooded, the smell of a stew, the sound of a fire cracking and a boy about his age muttering to himself, the view of the bright fire, and the feel of his hands tied together. Wait, tied together! Lance started panicking, was this guy gonna kill him? What was happening? Who even was this dude? He slowly observed, trying not to alert the guy he was awake. The man looked to be about Lance's age and had a slightly bigger build. He had darker skin, dark black hair with a thin yellow band keeping it out of his face and chocolatey brown eyes. Lance couldn't help but notice he had a knife in his hand and the thoughts started telling him to start cutting himself with it. Then the man met his eyes and threw a kind smile in his direction "I'm glad you're awake, I was worried you might not wake up! You were scraped up pretty good you know."

"Who are you?" Lance said, the fear written clearly on his face.

"Hunk Garrett at your service, how about you." Hunk's cheerfulness was rubbing off on Lance even after only meeting for a few minutes somehow calming him down.

"Lance, Lance McClain. So on to the most pressing matter, why'd you tie my hands up, your not gonna hurt me right?"

"Oh no no no I just didn't want you to hurt yourself again, that is how you got those scratches right?"

Embarrassed Lance quietly said yes. "Don't worry, I know what your going through, my sister had the same problem as you with the only difference was I was too late to help her." Sadness expressed for a few seconds before another cheerful smile replaced it.

"So you can figure why I'm here, why are you?"

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself with that, ok?"

"Ok" Lance said skeptically "Can I have some of that stew, I'm starved!"

"Of course! I'm excited no one has ever tried my food before but my sister so I need to see what you think!" He slowly passes Lance a bowl. Lance quickly spoons some of it into his mouth, the hunger of the last few days finally showing itself. A look of pure bliss passes over his face and he quickly finished the rest of it exclaiming "Oh my god! How is this so good! Wha- huh- more! Please!"

Hunk laughs and ladles more into the bowl Lance was using "So I take it you liked it." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh yes! This is probably the best thing I've ever had."

"I'm glad my food worked it's magic."

"Magic?"

"When I gave it to my sister she said it would help her feel better, like someone actually cared, I was hoping it would do the same for you."

"Well it sure helped. Thanks." Lances face turned red as he asked "Um could you, you know, stick around with me, I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Of course, I feel like we'll be good friends you and I."

 **Synopsis for anyone who skipped the story, Lance ran away from home after believing no one cared about him and passed out after a few days of running. Hunk finds him and they start becoming friends and agree that Hunk and him shouldn't stay alone.**


	4. Update and Final Chapter

Hey, I'm super sorry to anyone who follows this story or was reading it but I've decided not to continue it. I made this story when I was like 17 and really dumb and I feel it really shows. I don't follow the Voltron fandom anymore, and if I did I don't ship Kidge after seeing the seasons after releasing the story. It was my first time writing anything even resembling a cohesive story and it really upsets me how horrible it was.

To really sum it up, this is my formal announcement that this story will not continue and probably this account will be deleted or lost to time.

Thanks to everyone who read my crap-tastic story and my sincere apologies to anyone who wanted more chapters to come out.


End file.
